A needed change
by Cucumber-Melon
Summary: Draco has a change for the better. Voldemort is dead and gone. Not thanks to the dream team. Draco has taken a liking to a certain redhead. Hermione is out to help. H/new D/G
1. Saving the Day

Walking back through the platform 9 ¾ He got the sense that he was going to miss this place he wouldn't be back for a long time. It was his seventh year and he needed to show people he had changed. He was no longer the cold hearted bastard he use to be. But a fun loving bastard there was a difference he just had to show people. His first mission was to get a good little girl to fall for him so it shows that he has changed. It has to be a girl from another house no Slytherins for me he thought. He dropped his luggage off and walked on to the Train to start looking for a compartment. He walked until he found an empty one. He sat down and began to read. He put on his glasses and shut the door. He had bee reading for about five minutes or so when some one came bursting through the door. He looked up saw the girl sit down and pull out a book. She picked up her wand a muttered a spell. Then she looked over at him. 'Malfoy? What are you doing in here alone where are your goons? Shouldn't you be off terrorizing little first years or something?' This girl he had never seen her before she had brown hair in curls, Deep brown eyes. But she had freckles across the bridge of her nose. 'Excuse me, do I even know you because if I do I'm sorry I don't remember you.' He said very politely. Her mouth dropped 'Did you just say sorry to me?' 'Umm yeah do I know you though you seem to know me.' 'Of course you know me. Oh wait the spell.' She muttered the reversal spell and she changed back into a lovely girl with Red curls bright blue eyes and she still had the freckles across her nose. 'Now do you remember me.' It finally hit him. This was the youngest Weasley. She sure ad grown over the summer. 'Yeah I know you now but you sure look different.' He sat there just staring at her. 'Malfoy will you stop that?' Draco shook his head. Ginny blushed and giggled slightly. 'Oh and Virginia my name is Draco not Malfoy.' He said than smiled. 'Why are you being nice are you under a spell, did you hit your head? Malfoy why are you being nice to me of all people?' 'Virginia I already said the name was Draco please call me that and no there isn't a spell and I didn't hit my head. Sorry for being nice I thought it might be a good change.' 'It is a good change just an unexpected one especially from you. Oh shit' she mumbled something and orange sparks flew out of her wand she now hand brown curls and eyes. 'Draco if you want to be nice help hide me from my brother and Harry please they keep asking questions please.' Just as she shut up Harry and Ron ran into the compartment. 'Malfoy have you seen my sister?' 'Weasley why would I have seen your sister I usually see her at Potters ankles like a little puppy dog.' Ginny glared at him. But then stopped when Ron and Harry looked at her. 'And who are you?' Ron asked in a vicious tone 'I-' Ginny went to answer but Draco cut her off. 'She's my girlfriend. Do you have any more questions?' 'Whats her name Malfoy and why on earth would she be with someone like you?' 'Maybe she sees different side of me. Oh and Her name is Carmen Deving. Can you two please us alone? We were having a lovely conversation until the two of you interrupted us.' 'Whatever Malfoy. Carmen sorry we have to leave you alone with him. He's a pain in the arse.' 'Really Weasley and Potter. Its ok I really like Draco he is such a sweetie. And by the way you two have weird names. Weasley and Potter who would name their children that.' Ginny said in a innocent voice. 'Our names are Harry and Ron not Potter and Weasley. But we must be going see you later Carmen.' Harry said and winked at Carmen. Harry and Ron ran out of the compartment Ginny ran over and sat next to Draco. She looked up at him and smiled. She pulled out a book and began to read. 'Thanks Draco.' 


	2. Why me? or the fight

'You know you owe me now?' he said with his trademark smirk. Then pulled out his glasses and a book. 'Draco you wear glasses?' he nodded 'Why don't you just get whatever it is wrong fixed?' 'Don't want to, like glasses and it lets me have a secret well I use to have one. No one knew I wore glasses until now.' He said and then smiled. 'Draco why aren't you always like this? You would actually be fun to hang out with if you weren't so mean all the time.' 'I'm not mean all the time. I am going to be like this from now on. No more Mister mean Draco. Well at least not as much of him. I'll be nice to the nice people and a prat to the mean ones or annoying like your brother and Potter.' 'So are you going to be nice to me?' She said then smiled 'Yeah, if you explain why you are hiding from those two?' 'Fine, they are trying to find out personal details from Hermione and me. Ron wants to know if I have had like boyfriends so he can kick the shit out of them. He's trying to get the info out of Hermione on me but she won't tell and went to sit with Travis Davies her new boyfriend so Ron won't bother her. She told me this spell to help me. I don't have someone to protect me but I guess I did. You really helped me out you know that Draco.' 'First of all I think I hate those two even more now that isn't their business at all. Second is that Travis guy Roger's younger brother he's seventh year Ravenclaw right.' Ginny nodded 'Third I guess I was there to protect you. And I will be.' Ginny sat there stunned. What did he mean by that? 'Draco what did you mean by that?' 'Just saying that I would be there to protect you if you want me to.' 'Draco why are you being so nice to me?' 'Because Virginia I happen to like you.' Ginny's mouth fell open and she began to blush. 'What did you say?' She thought she was definitely hearing things. 'I said I like you Virginia.' 'Draco I need to go find Hermione see you at school. Bye.' With that she got up and ran to find Hermione. On the way she muttered the reversal spell. She ran past Ron and Harry but didn't stop she found Hermione, Travis, Jason Clencing (Ravenclaw), and Lenna Ross (Hufflepuff) 'Ginny whats wrong.' Hermione moved closer to Travis making room for Ginny to sit. 'Mione I was on the run from Harry and Ron and I ran into a compartment Malfoy was there. He helped me hide from Harry and Ron. By saying I was his girlfriend he made up a fake name for me and everything. Harry and Ron Left the something bad happened we began talking. And the he asked me why I was hiding and I told him. I said you were in here with Travis and he was protecting you from those two. And I said I didn't have someone to protect me then I said I kinda did because he helped me. Then he said he would do it again. And I asked him what that meant and he said he would protect me if I wanted him to then I asked him why he was being so nice to me and he told me that he liked me I thought I miss heard him but he said it again. Mione Draco Malfoy likes me why couldn't he like someone else?' Ginny threw herself into Hermione's arms and started to cry. 'Honey its ok. Don't worry its alright. Just because he likes you doesn't mean anything.' 'Mione, is there anything we can do to help you two. Ginny can we help you out with whatever is making you cry?' Travis couldn't help hear Ginny crying. 'Yeah you could all call me Virginia it sounds more grown up I like it more than Ginny. Please.' 'OK Virginia. Can I at least can you Vir for short?' Hermione gave her the puppy dogface. 'Ok Mione. Vir is fine with me. And thanks for the offer Travis. But no. The reason I am crying is because I am confused.' 'OK Vir If we can help on the confusion let me know ok.' 'Ok Travis will do.' They jus sat there talking for almost the rest of the train ride when they heard shouting. Hermione girl had to go see what was up. There was a fight going on. Harry and Ron were fighting Goyle and Draco. Harry and Ron were losing really badly. Vir ran into the compartment to hear Draco yelling at Ron (who he was kicking the crap out of) 'Its none of your damn business who Virginia dates so mind your own fucking business.' 'Draco get off Ron. Goyle get off Harry. Draco what were you thinking?' 'I'm sorry Virginia I just was very angry for what they did to you. I over reacted I'm sorry.' 'Sorry Virginia. I shouldn't have beaten him up so bad.' Goyle was apologizing too. Draco was Goyle's only friend since Crabbe started at Durmstrang. 'Ginny why are you being nice to them. Is this why you wouldn't tell us, are you dating Malfoy?' Ron was bright red and his nose was bleeding. He was going to have a black eye. And a lot of bruises. 'Ron your questions is what started all of this in the first place.' She walked off with Hermione, Travis, Draco, Jason, Lenna, and Goyle following. She sat down in an empty compartment. The rest came in shortly and sat down too. 'I'm really sorry Virginia. I just overreacted.' Draco was still apologizing to Virginia. She put her head in her hands and mumbled something. Hermione (who was sitting next to her) started laughing. 'Mione whats so funny?' Travis asked he always was the curious type. 'Oh I just heard what she mumbled.' 'And that was?' 'You know curiosity killed the cat' 'Well I'm not a cat am I?' He smiled at her. 'No you aren't. She just said and I quote 'Why' a hand clamped over her mouth. It was Virginia's hand. She looked up at hermione and glared. 'Speak and die.' Took her hand away and hermione said nothing more. They all just sat there wondering what Virginia had mumbled. 'Why is everyone so quiet?' Goyle asked he was never the bright type. 'That's a good question Goyle.' Hermione was very confused. 'Vir could you please hand me my bag.' Hermione like usual wanted a book. Virginia reached over and grabbed the bag. It weighed a ton. Virginia just shook her head wondering how many books she fit in there. She handed it to hermione. Who pulled out her favorite book? 'Hogwarts a History' 'I swear hermione how many time could you have read that book?' Vir asked with a look of puzzlement upon her face. 'As many times as I want. So ha' hermione stuck out her tongue and went back to reading while leaning on Travis. Who didn't seem to mind. Virginia was getting really sleepy. But if she laid down she would lay down on Draco and she didn't want to lay on Mione so she tried to stay sitting. But not long after her eyes blinked she was out and fell sideways. Right on top of Draco. 'Oomph' Draco was surprised not to say the least to have Virginia laying on his lap. At first he thought she had fainted. But then he heard her calm breathing and noticed she was asleep. 'Hermione. Umm' Draco said softly pointing at the sleeping girl on his lap. 'Oh that's so cute. Where's Colin when I need him. Just make her comfy she sleeps like a log trust me I spend the summer at her house. Nothing wakes this girl up and I mean nothing. Just make sure she looks comfy. And I know you want her on your lap so don't complain.' Hermione flashed him the Malfoy smirk and laid back down on Travis. Draco moved Virginia so they were both comfortable. Her head was now on his chest. He was breathing in her scent she smelled of watermelon mixed with cinnamon. He took in deep breaths. Virginia moved to where she had her arms wrapped around Draco's stomach. He gave a sound of surprise. Hermione looked up again. Smiled and whispered something to Travis who got up and walked out of the compartment. Draco didn't mind he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. But he heard the compartment door open. He didn't bother to open his eye he knew it was probably just Travis. 'Click' Draco's eyes flew open standing there in the middle of the compartment was none other than Colin Creevey. The boy with a camera permanently attached to his hand. 'Creevey. Give me that film.' Draco said in a venomous tone He couldn't move Virginia had herself tightly wrapped around him like he was her teddy bear. (Not that he was complaining.) 'Don't worry Colin does it look like malfoy is going to move anytime soon? Just drop the film of in my room when we get there you know the password.' Colin nodded ' Thanks a bunch see you when we get there and oh yeah don't show anyone the picture. yet.' Hermione smiled. Colin walked out of the compartment leaving an ecstatic hermione behind. 'That was absolutely perfect' 'And people said that I was evil' Draco said sarcastically. 'Hey everyone thought you were evil. So mal-Draco what happened to you over the summer than inspired this change?' 'A lot of things I don't want to talk about.' 'Come on Draco its better to get things off your chest. Why not tell me?' 'Well heres one thing you will be overjoyed to here and so will Pothead and weasel. They don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore.' Draco closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but hermione shook his arm. Draco open his eyes hermione had a look of disbelief on her face. 'And how exactly do you know this Draco.' 'Well you know who my father is. Well when you turn 17 you have to become a death eater. And over the summer in June I turned 17. And I had had to join along with Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. Well you see none of us wanted to be death eaters. So we sorta made a plan to kill the lot of them. Well we had to get the mark first. During Pansy's marking session she was last we saw how much pain she was going through. Because it hurts like hell.' Draco stopped hermione had her hand over her mouth she couldn't believe what she was being told. So Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. 'Oh my god Draco I cant believe your dad made you do this.' 'Do you want to know what happen or do you want to feel sorry for me?' 'Go on' 'Well after she got marked we had or chance to be ininciated you have to kill a muggle well we decided that we would turn that around and kill death eaters. Professor Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius black, and Lupin were hidden among the death eaters. So I was up first seeing as I was the oldest. The other three hadn't really turned seventeen yet but you have to be initiated in groups. Well they brought out this young girl her hair was flaming red. She looked identical to Virginia.' Hermione let out a small gasp. 'I knew then that I liked Virginia because I was willing to risk my life to save her double. Well I knew who I had to kill first Voldemort. So he was standing over the girl giving her the cruticus curse. It made me sick inside that they enjoyed this. The he backed up a bit and told me to kill her. So I started saying the spell you know Avada Kevada. Well instead I pointed my wand up. Voldemort wiggled then dropped to the floor dead. Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin were all fighting the death eaters. Being the son of my father I can already appararte. I grabbed the muggles held the red head tightest. And aparrated them back to their homes. Did a quick memory charm and went back to the fight. I popped up behind my father that was putting Pansy under the cruticus curse. I petrified him and undid the spell on Pansy. Finally the good guys conquered all the bad guys and its been under wraps ever since trials are to being sometime soon.' Hermione sat there stunned she didn't know what to do. Everyone else in the compartment besides them was asleep. Virginia began to stir. 'Please let me tell Virginia in my own way please.' 'Alright but don't wait to long. She needs to know.' 'I need to know what.' Virginia had her eyes open but still wasn't letting go of Draco. 'Hey sleeping beauty.' Draco said softly. Virginia turned her head slightly so their faces were inches apart. Draco just smiled Virginia just looked confused. 'Mione why am I laying on Draco? Why am I hugging him? And what do I need to know?' 'I'll take everyone out of the compartment so you can tell her ok?' 'Alright you said she needed to know. Right now is a good of time as ever.' Just then the train stopped. 'Actually I'll tell you at school wait for my owl Virginia it'll tell you where to meet me.' He woke up Goyle started to leave but turned back and kissed Virginia's forehead. Then he left down the train. 'Hermione what just happened?' 'I think a certain ferret likes a certain red head!' 'Why me?' 'Just lucky I guess.' Hermione jumped up and ran down the train trying to lose Virginia who was chasing after her.  
  
~*Welcome Feast*~  
  
'I would like to welcome you all to a new year at hogwarts. In light of recent events Quidditch is' Dumbledore was interrupted by the guys in the great hall. 'What can you do to Quidditch now you've already taken it away' one boy yelled 'Gonna tear down the pitch now too?' another boy yelled.  
  
'SIT DOWN' Professor Magonagall screamed. Everyone instantly shut up and sat down. 'Thank you professor Magonagall. As I was saying Quidditch is now reinstated if anyone has any complaints about this please see our head boy and girl. Now our new head boy and girl are Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slyhterin. Our new defense against the dark arts teachers are Professor Lupin' the hall broke into applause as the old man walked into the hall Virginia jumped up and gave him a hug. (She always did like him). 'And Professor Black' The hall was silent except for a certain few Gryffindors. (CoughDream teamcough) ' Professor black will be here by tomorrow's class. He was detained tonight. And now our head boy and girl have something to say.'  
  
Hermione and Draco stood up 'Welcome al back to hogwarts. I am pleased to inform you of the balls being taken place this school year. The first on will take place in three days it's a welcome back ball. Second will be a Halloween ball. Third is a Yule ball. Fourth is a Farewell ball. And finally a ball for seventh years is a graduation ball you are able to take someone from any year though. Draco please' ' Quidditch captains this year are: Gryffindor Keeper Ronald Weasley, Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Beater Terry Boot, and Hufflepuff Chaser Susan Bones. Quidditch captains have been decided upon for a reason. Even I do not know. Quidditch tryouts will be held out on the pitch please contact me or Hemione for times thank you.' 'And girls don't worry there will be a hogsmeade trip tomorrow thank you. Professor Dumbledore.' 'Let the feast begin.' Dumbledore said joyously. Everyone started eating happily. 


End file.
